My Knight in Shining Armor NOT!
by Bittersweet Remembrance
Summary: He observed her from time to time, ever since she transferred to Wool-Lock Academy, she was always the outsider, always looked down upon but she was never truly weak as most would call her. Hyuga Hinata was her name and she wasn't your average wizard -Process of being re-written-
1. Chapter 1  Intro

As I sit there waiting….looking out into the distant land from my window sill; staring into the darkness of the evening night. Even with the glow of the ever rounding moon, guiding travellers to their destination. I sit there waiting… waiting for my love to come and rescue me from my imprisonment in which they call home.

As I sit there on my window sill, staring off into the moon _'When will you come for me my love?' _every time I ask myself that question my heart yearns for you, for you to come and embrace me with your love and soul; yet I feel more lonely than ever each time those thoughts crosses my mind. In all those years of waiting for you to come, _'How long must I wait for you? For you have left the country to explore the world, I have waited for you to come and take me with you; to explore the land in which the water dwells upon. But the loneliness you have given me hurts me deeply each passing night.'_

**Knock, knock** I turn to look at my door in which the sound came from; interrupting my nightly thoughts. I quietly clear my throat "Come in". The door slowly opens to reveal a servant of my household bowing her head towards me "Princess...Your father has requested you to dine with the family tonight…" She lifts her head to gaze at me as I stare at her "Should I tell him that you will be down soon?" She watches me, waiting for my reply. I simply nod at the girl as she understands and leaves my room, closing the door softly.

Quietly getting up from the window sill, stretching in the process as I tidy myself up to look presentable in my simple yet elegant evening gown, exiting out of my room, blowing out the flickering flame on the desk; I walk down the hallway of the elegant palace as my eyes slowly adjust to the brightly lit lights in the passage. I slowly make my way to the dining room where my family awaits me.

Walking into the dining room I was unnoticed as always. I glide across the room to my seat without making a sound. Pulling out my seat I sat down. Looking at my siblings, Hanabi, an individual who is able to manipulate light, different from a fire user; she is my little sister, I gaze at her as she was chatting away with those around her telling them she didn't want the holidays to end yet. I scan my eyes to Neji, a wind user and the strongest among us. My father Hiashi Hyuga adopted him as his father died while defeating the Great Demon Dragon.

I heard the noise of a seat pulling out as Hikaru a fire user and Neji's younger brother; he too was adopted into our family at that time.

Our kingdom… or should I say the world is not like yours, magic exists in this world but not all processes magical ability. Those magical abilities consist of the elements of the world: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth and so on. Those who have royal blood flowing through their veins such as me; are the most powerful magic casters in the world; and like the past or tradition, the crown is given to the one who is the most powerful in the royal blood line.

Now you're probably wondering what sort of magic user I am right? Well…I don't have any form of magical powers and therefore I'm considered the weakest in our family as said by my father, not that I care anyway.

Heh...I may not have any magical powers like the rest of the family but I have something entirely different from them and the only one who knows about my secret is Hikaru. I'm the third youngest sibling if you count Neji and Hikaru but I'm also the most mysterious or gloomy as the rest (except Hikaru) would call it. As a result I will never reach the crown and become the leader of this kingdom. My father constantly tells us to train, to become stronger and to not let the crown fall into the hands of the Uchiha clan, not that I can do anything about it if it does since he only pays attention to those who have magical ability in our family.

To have me dine with the rest of my family is a very rare occasion but I presume that it's only when one of us has made an accomplishment worth announcing to the rest of the family.

The chatter started to die down as our father still hadn't come and as predicted Hikaru's temper got the best of him. He stood up crashing his fists on the table silencing any other chatter that was at the table "How long does it take to come to dinner? I'm starving!" I pull him down back onto his seat "Be patient" He stares at me with his intense eyes as he quickly calms down; I let him go as he quickly crosses his arms in the process. The only thing that kept me alive in this household is the fact that I have a aura that seems to bring peace to those around me, without that I would've died long ago when my father found out I processed no magical ability when he examined me to see what type of user I was.

Finally the King (aka father) comes through the doors with our step mother, they sit as dinner commences, chefs and maids come out bringing out the food, gently placing them in front of us as most of us say Thank you to them; I nudged Hikaru, he knew what I wanted and he mumbled a Thank you to the maid. ]

I'm the closest to Hikaru as we often played together when we were younger since he didn't care if I had any magical powers or not. I smiled at his childish acts as I turned to the plate placed in front of me; it was as if it was sparkling_ 'high class as always'_ I slowly start to dig into my food like the rest of my siblings.

When we were halfway through our meal our father got our attention "I would like to take this opportunity to congratulate Neji because he has successfully prevented war in the neighbouring country through demonstrating his powerful wind magic" we all clap but in the back of my mind I knew it was more threatening them with his magic than demonstrating it. I look at Neji as I gave him a small smile but as always he ignores it, my gaze then turns towards my father, his eyes showed a 'I'm proud of you' emotion. It gave a slight sting in my heart as it quickly turned to envy and jealousy yet my face showed no emotion of that. I suddenly realise we made eye contact which I quickly adverted; my father then began to speak again while we were still clapping "Unlike you Hinata…" he pointed at me as I tilted my head to the side not wanting him to see my face and avoiding the stares of my other siblings. The clapping had immediately stopped when he mentioned me "You of zero magical ability! Weak, worthless and a failure! Compared to the rest of your siblings you are nothing!" I lowered my head a bit to make it seem like I was ashamed of myself but I don't let his words get to me like it did when I was younger. I noticed Hikaru, trying to hold in his anger towards our father I grabbed his arm as he was about to defend me I stared him in the eyes as my head was lowered; he seemed to have calmed down a bit; just enough to get through the night. The evening continued and I stayed until it had finished.

Once the plates had been cleared I walked towards my secret garden consisting of a row of flat rocks leading to the middle of a lake with a small waterfall, surrounded by moon tree flowers. . I sat on the rock in the centre of the lake like I always do when I wanted to be alone; bringing my knees towards my body and wrapping my arms around them I stare into the small flowing waterfall, as the moon reflected its image from the lake while the petals of the flowers from the trees slowly plummets onto the lake floating above the water's surface. I stare at the water's surface following each of the delicate white petals as they go past, I let out a sigh and fell back, lying on the rock staring at the midnight blue sky with its sprinkle of stars. The stars made me feel complete even without magic, right then and there I felt complete.


	2. Chapter 2 My First Fight

Key

_Italic _– Inner Hinata

_**Italic bold **_**– **Inner Hikaru

_Italic underlined_ – flash back

" " – someone's talking

' ' – talking within the mind

The next thing I heard was the chirping of birds; slowly opening my eyes I realised I had spent the whole night outside. Sitting up I stretched as I looked up at the sky with a smile on my face as I breathed in the morning air, a moment later my eyes widened, I jumped to my feet and ran back home "Dam it! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school!" Climbing through my bedroom window I quickly showered, dressed and went for a hunt for my books and bag. "Arghh! Where is my notebook?" I was searching frantically for it, my bag was on my bed ready to go, and it was only that one notebook that will make me late for the ride to school. My room was beginning to look like a hurricane had came and messed everything up, there were clothes on the floor bits and pieces of paper and sketches (I like to draw every now and then) drawers pulled out and rampaged through, my long midnight hair with tints of violet was starting to annoy me _'I should've cut it shorter…'_ I shrugged it off and flicked my hair out of the way as I continued to search for my notebook containing ingredients on how to make healing, spiritual refresher, soldier, cure and many more potions ingredients, they were my own creation, way better than the ones they sell at the potion shop. **Knock, knock**, my door opened "morning sleepy head, ready for…Whoa! What the hell happened?" I looked in the direction of my door; Hikaru was standing there looking at my messy room. I rushed over to him, grabbed him by the collar and pulled him in while closing the door "Help me find my notebook!" I pushed him in a direction as I went back to searching. Hikaru stood there looking around my bedroom _**'Well this is going to take a while to clean...' **_he walked straight to my bed, looked under it and pulled out a book "Is this….?" He looked at his hand to see that the book was gone as he jerked his head up at Hinata, there in her hands was the brown-leather worn out notebook he had in his hands a few seconds ago. Hinata looked up at him from her notebook as she raised one of her fine eyebrow; she closed the book as she walked towards him and flicked him on the forehead "Ow…" he looked down at her to see her grinning as he rubbed his forehead "Out of your daydream mode yet Hikaru?" "I wasn't daydreaming…" "Sure you weren't" Hikaru pouted as Hinata' grinned widened, she grabbed her bag from her bed and grabbed his hand on the way out of her room "Let's go to school!"

Hikaru let her lead him out of her room as he could tell that she was in a happy mood and didn't want to spoil it.

Hinata was indeed in a happy mood, she couldn't wait to go to the potion shop after school to gather ingredients for her new potion.

She walked through the hallway dragging Hikaru along, gliding her feet along the polished marble floors, her speed suddenly became slower.

"_You may begin!" hundreds of students flipped the page to the test and began reading the questions. I looked around; everyone was head down and scribbling away at the sheets of paper in front of them. I looked down at mine and read the first question as I began the test. A few days after the test a letter came as it was addressed to my father, the maid quickly exited my father's study and closed the door, I was walking down the hallway to my father's study as I stopped the maid from running away "What was that about?" I stared at her as she replied "A letter from Wool-Lock Academy, I think it has something to do with the test that you took…" "Oh...ok thanks" I smiled at the maid but she was looking at her arm, I followed her gaze as I backed away "Sorry I didn't realise I was holding onto your arm" "It's alright" she turned around and walked away. I looked at the door to my father's study as curiosity took over me, I placed my ear to the door. "HOW CAN THIS BE?" I flinched from the voice of my father but continued to listen "there must be some mistake!" I thought to myself 'What mistake? But more importantly a mistake about what?' "Let me have a look at the test Hiashi" 'Neji..? Why is he in there?' (Inside study) Neji looked at the test paper, written in red was the score 100% his eyes went wide "She… she got more than me?" The test paper was snatched from his hands "How could she have beaten my score? She wasn't even taught any of those things….unless… unless Hikaru…" "No Hikaru's weakest point is written work" Hiashi looked over at Neji "Bring Hinata here…now!" Neji nodded as he walked towards the door. (Outside of study) my eyes widened as I jumped away from the door and looked around 'I need to be somewhere besides here!' I spun and looked at the window behind me as I opened it and closed it in one motion, jumping two stories down as I gracefully landed without a sound and ran to the gardens. Neji found me not so long after as I followed him to my father's study room. _

_Walking into the study it was dark as ever, a few candles and a fire place was the only source of light in the room. I stood there waiting to be addressed __**BANG! **__I gave a slight flinch at the sound as I watched my father stand from his desk and boy was he pissed, I gave a mental gulp as I stood calmly, watching my father walk towards me. I looked over at Neji as he too wasn't too happy. My eyes flickered back as there, in front of me was my test paper "What is this?" my eyes glanced over to where he was pointing at. "…My score for my test?" I wasn't sure if that was the answer that he wanted but there wasn't anything else I could substitute it with. I took a peek at him as he was back to his composed face 'guess my calming ability comes in handy in situations like this'. He sighed as he walked away from me "indeed it is your score.." he placed my test paper on his desk "now tell me how you got it" I was confused 'how I got it? What the hell? I just took the dam test like everyone else' "I just answered the questions like everyone else" "is that all?" he eyed me waiting for my answer "Yes.. That's all" "I see…" he took the test paper and threw it into the fire without a care in the world. Before I could register what my body was doing my legs moved on their own as I raced over to the fire place with every intention of reaching in and grabbing my test results from the fiery flames, my hand reached towards the fire inches away from the paper but someone had grabbed me in the back of shirt and I was flung backwards, I watched as my achievements turned into ashes. _

"HINATA!" I gasped as I was staring into Hikaru's fiery eyes "….What?" Hikaru sighed as he placed his forehead onto mine "Seriously what were you doing? You didn't even answer me when I called you…" I could tell he was worried "….Sorry…" He sighed again as this time he took the lead this time to the limousines.

Like every year when we got out of the limousine the students there would become how you would say `suck ups`, girls and boys with love hearts in their eyes, always looking on the outside and never the inside. But it wasn't just us that they did this to.

I followed Hikaru to our classroom, every year we were in the same class which was a good thing. Walking into the classroom my blood immediately ran cold, my new classmates… people who I would be stuck for a year: Sakura Haruno, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka the popular three. Hikaru waved his hand in front of me as I snapped out of my thoughts he carried a worried look on his face, I smiled to reassure him that I was fine…on the outside on the inside it was a different story, if Sakura, Ino and Tenten then the rest of the gang would be here, I looked to the back of the classroom as I walked towards a empty desk beside the window as I predicted Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Rock Lee, Sasuke Uchiha and my brother Neji where there. I placed my bag on the side hook of the desk as I sat down and placed my head to the desk 'my school life is going to become hell…' if this was anime style I would have rectangular tears running down my face. Hikaru sat in front of me as he turned around to face me "You ok?" I looked at him as I nodded my head. The bell rang and the teacher still wasn't here _'This could only mean one thing… Kakashi Hatake was going to be our teacher'_. Hikaru started a conversation with me and I listened, making comments every now and then. I had a feeling that someone was watching me since I entered the classroom but shrugged it off but whoever it was staring at me continued his or her observation of me which was beginning to become annoying. ½ an hour later Kakashi appeared with a boom "ahahah…sorry everyone I had to help this old…" "Whatever Kakashi sensei! Admit it, you just slept in!" Sakura shouted as the others around her agreed. "Hahaha….ok…Let's start with roll call.." names began to be called out as the students answered, all I wanted was to go to the potion shop and gather my ingredients and make my potions, I gave a mental sigh as I looked out the window.

The first class of the year was finally over, my inner self shouted with joy only to fade away as I heard the next class: Magical Training.

It was time to train our abilities as everyone got up and headed towards field. I went as well but I always sat on the side line, even if I didn't have any powers I have an unusual talent for a non-magic user, such as the ability to sense others well as their power balance and other things like being able to jump as high as buildings and I seem to be fast as light and strong. I sometimes wonder if I was meant to be some sort of ninja like the tales in the books or something since these unusual gifts resembles them so much, Hikaru thinks so as well when I mentioned it to him, but I'm glad that some part of me is actually…supernatural. But there is one thing I'm worried about, the teachers found out last year when a new student was being bullied by some seniors in our school, the bullying went on for weeks but no one cared as they went as if they didn't see anything but I couldn't take it anymore as I acted on my own, showing what I've been hiding all those years, after it was over the student that was being bullied shook with fear of me which left me confused as he ran away from me every time I tried to approach him, Hikaru later told me it was since I didn't use any magic to counter the senior's attacks. I wonder if they're going to get me to spar with someone in the class now that they know I can defend myself against others.

I sat next to Hikaru while he was taking a break like some of the others, I watched the rest spar with each other, using fire, lightning, water, wind, earth all clashing against each other, testing the limits of their powers against each other, at times I envied them knowing I won't be able to do half the things they do.

A call from the teacher, Guy sensei I think it was. At first I was confused as to why he would call me but he also called Sakura as well _'This can't be good…'_ "Yes sensei?" "My dear Hinata!" he patted me on the back..Well more like smacked me on the back "I would like you to spar with Sakura, so you too can experience the power of youth!" I stared at him _'Are you kidding me?'_ "Ano..Sensei, I don't think that's possible for someone like me, a non-magic user to spar against a magic user such as Sakura…" he didn't let me finish as he grabbed me by the shoulders making me face him as he faced me "That didn't stop you from defending that bullied student from last year now did it?" _'Crap…was he the one who saw me?' _"….No" "Good, now you don't have to feel so lonely sitting there by yourself…" somehow Lee joined in "Now you can experience the power of youth!" I found myself struggling to keep my eye from twitching as they gave their speech on youth which later ended with a wink, thumbs up and a smile with teeth so white it somehow made a **Ping** sound, by this I mean the _"nice guy pose" _ "Now come Hinata into the ring" I stared at him still trying not to twitch after his long speech on youth "Ano…Sensei the bell is about to ring so…" "What are you afraid to lose Zero?" I looked over to Sakura "Zero?" "Yes Zero, a fitting name for someone like you" the class whispered to each other about my "new" name, soon they all agreed I should be labelled with that name. _'Great…just what I need.. A new nickname' _ "So what Zero? You just going to stand there? Or are you afraid to lose to me?" _'Me? Lose to someone like you? As if I'll lose to you flat chest' _I glared at her, she flinched a bit from it as I smirked while folding my arms in the process "Sakura…there are three reasons why I don't want to fight you, one there's less than five minutes till this class ends, two I don't enjoy fighting and three as much as I would like to see you eat your words I don't want you to embarrass yourself in front of your friends" by now she was fuming but she kept her cool "Please! As if I'll lose to someone as weak as you!" **Clap, Clap **"alright girls please step into the ring" we both stared at Guy sensei as we then stared at each other as we walked into the ring. Anyone could see there was lightning between us…well except Guy sensei and Lee who both had their eyes closed and a smile planted on their face while nodding their heads thinking it was a way for me to experience 'youth'.

A crowed gathered around us as we faced each other in the centre of the ring, I could see Hikaru trying to get through but with no prevail.

We faced each other as she did some stretches while I reached into my pocket and pulled out a pair of black leather fighting gloves. Placing them on I clenched and unclenched my fists to make sure my hands were comfortable in them "Gloves aren't going to save you from my attacks".

From my hands I gazed at her _'Well unlike you I've been training in secret, getting to know my abilities to the max' _I kept silent waiting for Guy sensei to start the match.

Guy sensei stood on the side line as he lifted his arm and then dropped it "BEGIN!" the first move as predicted from Sakura, punched the ground creating a crater, dust illuminated the ring which surrounded us. Sakura was standing floating on a piece of earth along with large floating pieces of rubble which surrounded her "HAHAHAHA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ZERO! YOU…" she looked down as her eyes went wide, there standing unharmed was Hinata she had a bored expression "Is that all Sakura?" her eyes flicked over to her filled with an amused expression hence making Sakura's temper get the better of her "You…YOU BITCH!" she directed the floating rubble towards Hinata, falling as if they were meteors. Hikaru finally managed to get through as he saw the stones rain upon Hinata "Hinata!" he looked at the others as their eyes never left the fight between the two. Sakura floated down and hopped off the stone that she was on "Sensei, I believe this is my win" "You really should confirm you kills first Sakura" "Wha-" Hinata appeared in front of her as she upper cut Sakura, hurling her upward, Hinata then appeared behind her as she did a forward round-house kick hurling Sakura back down, connecting with the earth. Hinata landed gracefully on the ground as she launched herself towards Sakura pinning her to the ground and she punched straight down lifting the dust of the earth. Guy sensei and the students where on the edge of their seats, Sasuke watched with interest but his face remained unemotional. The dust cleared as Hinata was now standing to the side of Sakura "Guess you can call me weak anymore, right Sa-ku-ra?" Hinata walked away from her as the students made way for her; she looked back at Sakura as next to her was a creator from where she had punched _'Hmm…maybe I went a tad over board…Oh well, not my problem anymore'_

_Thanks for reading Please review ^^ _


	3. Hinata's World

Key

_Italic _– Inner Hinata

_Italic underlined – _Inner Sasuke

_**Italic bold underlined – **_Sasuke's conscience

**Bold – **Inner Hikaru

**Previously on chapter 2**

The dust cleared as Hinata was now standing to the side of Sakura "Guess you can call me weak anymore, right Sa-ku-ra?" Hinata walked away from her as the students made way for her; she looked back at Sakura as next to her was a creator from where she had punched _'Hmm…maybe I went a tad over board…Oh well, not my problem anymore'_

* * *

><p>Sasuke watched her as she walked away from the scene as if nothing happened; he looked back at the others as they were crowding around Sakura, she was still in the same position, unmoving, too shocked to comprehend what just happened to her.<p>

Sasuke hid his amused expression as he walked back to the school building, he always observed the small girl in a distance, yet he didn't know why he did, perhaps he was bored with everything that surrounded him and only the quiet girl who hangs around the flame boy was the only interesting thing in the school or was it the fact that… '_I like her….?'_ Sasuke stopped in mid-track '_Oh hell no! I did not just say that! No! I did not just think that!'__**Ooo...someone's got a crush! **_He looked to his right shoulder, and there was a chibi miniature Sasuke sitting there with a grin on his face.

He would have jumped out of fright if he didn't have such good self control. Sasuke just stared at his miniature self as he then looked away, took one gulp of air and looked at his shoulder again; there was nothing to his relief '_Good… just my imagination…'_ he then took a few more calming breathes and continued towards the school building.

* * *

><p>As Hinata walked away from the fight, she seemed to be in deep though as she failed to realise someone coming from behind her, she came back to reality a bit late as all she could see was a pair of arms coming around her before she was surrounded in darkness.<p>

"Guess who?" "….Hikaru" Hinata grabbed his hands that were covering her eyes as she faced him and gave him a glare. But Hikaru just laughed and gave her a flick on the forehead. She pouted as she rubbed her forehead.

Hikaru grinned as he wrapped his arm around her "So how was your first official spar?" "….it was fun...I guess…nothing too big or small..." Hikaru watched her from the corner of his eye "…alright what's wrong?" "Eh? N-nothing's wrong…ah! Look we have to hurry…" Hinata grabbed Hikaru's arm and dragged him "The lunch line will get too long if we're slow" She grinned and lead the way to the lunch hall '**…I'm not going to let this one drop Hinata…'**

* * *

><p>They finally made it back to the main building and entered the cafeteria and as always it was packed with people. They quickly entered the line. After a while the line hadn't gotten any shorter which it made me sigh; Hikaru looked over his shoulder towards me as he turned around "What's with the sighing? Aren't you happy that you beat Sakura? Or are you upset that your secret is out?" I looked at him "well… for starters you're asking a lot of questions, and yes; I am happy that I beat Sakura but not that happy that my secret is out, cause I don't know what's going to happen to me now, the school's probably going to report it to father and I have no idea how he's going to take it…." "….Is that what you were worried about?" I looked up at him and nodded. This time he sighed and placed his hands on my shoulders, "No matter what happens, Hinata I will always be there for you" I stood there shocked, then within a split second I smiled warmly back as he did the same.<p>

Finally the line was moving and we soon reached the ordering area. I looked at the menu above the chief's head; _'hmm… maybe I should go with Set A or maybe Set B with Set C's side dish…' _"Having trouble deciding what to order Hina-chan?" I looked back at the chief as he was grinning at me, I grinned "Of course I would have trouble deciding, have you looked at the menu Satou-san? He just laughed "Then I'm assuming you would like the usual?" "Yes the usual thanks" As soon as I said that he placed a bag in front of me "Here you go Hina-chan" I looked inside the bag and there it was, fresh baked cinnamon rolls my mouth watered at the sight of them as I quickly swallowed the excess saliva, I pushed back the thought of tasting the soft, sweet, juicy bun as I spotted something else in the bag "…is that… salad?" I looked up at Satou-san as he leaned in "You have to have more than cinnamon rolls for lunch Hina-chan" I pouted "Gotta look after my favourite customer you know" I nodded and gave a soft smile "Thanks Satou-san" I waved goodbye and went to back to the entrance where Hikaru was waiting.

_Chibi Hina here* smiling to all readers* "I will explain how Hinata's world works" *pulls out a graph* "ahem… Hinata-chan's world is based on magic, those who come from a long line of magic users like Hinata-chan are nobles, and those who cannot use magic are commoners, here's how the food chain works: At the top is the King who rules the kingdom - next are Kingdom Lords who work directly under the King - under Kingdom Lords come the Knights of Arcane not much is known about them except that they are extremely powerful - Kage's come next, Kage's are the protectors of the land. In each country a Kage is assigned a city and surrounding towns to protect from enemies and those who want to harm the people within that city - next comes the Nobles, people who can wield magic and have a good chance of moving up in the food chain - then there are the commoners, labourers and such; these people can either work for nobles or establish a business of their own and in case you were wondering Satou-san is neither a noble or a commoner but a noble commoner. Satou-san can use magic but very little thus he has been given the title of a noble commoner._

_*takes a deep breath and grins* and there you have it, this is how Hinata-chan's world works. Chibi Hina out!" *vanishes in a poof* _

* * *

><p>Once I was by Hikaru's side we started walking to our usual spot to eat, the roof top. We walked in comfortable silence; that is until I saw him stiffen I stopped a couple of steps in front of him, turning towards him "What's wrong?" it was then that I saw a drop of sweat sliding down his face, the next thing I heard was "HIKARU~~~ " within a instant Hikaru was gone in a flash and in the distance I made out something along the lines of going on without him. I stared in the direction of where Hikaru went before I moved out of the way of screaming fan girls. "…." Turning in the direction of where they went I made my way to the roof top.<p>

Opening the door to the wide open space, full of fresh air; I breathed in and slowly let out the breath as I gave a soft smile. Closing the door I walked towards the rail guard, gripping onto it as I breathed in and out the fresh air, letting the wind blow through my long silky hair, enjoying the moment of freedom away from judgemental eyes of those around me. I heard the door open from behind me, assuming it was Hikaru since he was the only one who ever come up here except for me; I gave a relaxed smile as I turned around "Finally outran those fan girls Hika-" My eyes widen as who I saw was not Hikaru but none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

><p><em>I'm so sorry for the very late update, please forgive me ;)<em>

_Yes I know there's not very much sasuhina interactions at the moment but there will be later on, I can guarantee that :)_

_I also know it's a short and boring chapter but it's going to pick up a lot in the next chapter _

_Anyways thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter of My Knight in Shining Armor Not!_


	4. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm going to re-write this story as I feel that it does not make sense nor does it flow in the way that I had intended it to.

I have written chapter the forth chapter to this but I'm not going to post it up until I have finish editing the previous three chapters.

I may even change the title to this fic so look out for that

Thanks for being patient and reading my fics


End file.
